A New Life
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yami and Tea are now married, and have a daughter named Melissa. Will they have a good life, or is someone trying to destroy them? R&R please!
1. Chapter One: Melissa

Hooray! A new day and a new fic! Set in the future, Yami and Tea have a daughter, but something lurks in the shadows. Could a certain person be out to destroy the Pharaoh? Read and find out! Flames will be used to make homemade coffee and to roast marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

After the attack of the Great Leviathan, Tea loved Yami even more. Now, the Pharaoh and Tea are a family, for they now have a beautiful daughter.

"She has your eyes, Tea," Yami whispered.

"She also has your courage, Pharaoh," Tea replied. They decided to name her Melissa. Every night, Yami would sing her an Egyptian lullaby to her when she was about to fall asleep. Soon, when Melissa was two years old, Yami loved her very much. Still, he missed Yugi more than he loved his daughter.

_"Are you sure you'll be alright, Yugi?" Yami asked that fateful day, the day he left his friend in his own body._

_"Of course, Pharaoh," the boy replied, holding his hand. "After all, you now have your own body to use anyway you want to. You can do anything you set your mind to, I just know it." Yami nodded, and walked off into the fog, never to see Yugi again._

Suddenly, he heard the phone ring, startling him.

"Hello?" he asked, and a familiar voice rang out on the other line.

"Hey Pharaoh," said the voice of Yugi. "How's life treating you?"

"Just fine," the Pharaoh replied, smiling for the second time that week.

"So, I heard that you now have a daughter," Yugi continued. "I bet she's beautiful."

"She is, Yugi," Yami said. "She seems to have a little bit of my courage, like Tea said. She also has Tea's eyes and happiness."

"That's good. Listen, there's something I have to tell you. An accident happened a few weeks ago. It involved my grandpa, and a drunk driver."

"Is your grandfather alright?" Yami asked, Yugi's voice filled with sorrow.

"No, Pharaoh," Yugi whispered. "He died as the guy hit him, right where the game shop is. I saw it happen."

"I feel sorry for you, Yugi," Yami replied. "No matter what happens, we will always be together, in spirit."

"Thanks, Pharaoh," Yugi said. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." Yami nodded, and hung up the phone, upset that Yugi's grandfather died in the hands of a drunk driver. Now, he would give anything to help his best friend. He looked outside, and saw sunlight sneaking into the room. He decided to take Melissa to a ranch. He got her into their mini van, and drove off. A man in a cowboy hat, jeans, a plaid shirt, and boots greeted them just as soon as they got out of the car.

"Welcome to Dust Tornado Ranch," he whispered, giving them a smile. "The name's Walter Moore, owner of this place. Who might the little one be, and who are you, sir?"

"My name's Melissa," the little girl said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, young missy," Walter replied, tipping his hat.

"I'm known as Yugi or the Pharaoh around here," Yami whispered. "I wanted to spend some time with my daughter, riding horses." Walter nodded and led them to a stall filled with different horses of size and colors.

"I think that Spirit will be good for you, Yugi," Walter said, pointing to a buckskin horse, a bright sunny yellow with a black mane and tail.

"Daddy, I want that one!" Melissa shouted, pointing at a grey Arabian.

"Are you sure, Melissa?" Yami asked. "That one looks like he was raised to be mean."

"Please, Daddy?" she asked, her eyes glinting. Yami sighed, and nodded. Soon, they were in the pasture, side by side. Melissa smiled at her father, and he smiled back. Suddenly, Melissa pressed too hard when she wanted to canter, and her horse began to buck, hard.

"Daddy, make it stop!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. The horse then threw her high into the air, calming down as Yami stroked his nose. The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and the Pharaoh sent the Dark Magician to catch his daughter. As Yami was calming the horse down, the magician flew over to Melissa, and caught her just before she hit the ground. Shaken and scared, she rested in the monster's arms as they went back to Yami.

"Are you alright, Melissa?" he asked, gently picking her up from the Dark Magician's arms.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied in a shaken voice.

"It's a pleasure to serve you, my Pharaoh," the Dark Magician said, and disappeared into the Puzzle. The Pharaoh and Melissa went home, trying to forget about what had happened, but Yami knew that the event would scar Melissa for life. He sat down on the patio and pulled out a flute from his pocket. The notes filled that air as he played. Melissa got up from her bed, and walked outside to the beautiful music.

"That's pretty, Daddy," she said, the song sounding like, "Once Upon a December." She soon fell asleep as the last note was played. Yami picked her up, placed her in her bed, and kissed her.

"Sleep well, my child," he whispered, closing the door.

Well? How will Yami's new life treat him? What will happen in the next chapter? Find out when I write it!

Yami: Please review before Kairi gets sad.

Kairi: To make sure you guys review: FREE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

Toby: Yay! (gets slapped by Kairi)

Kairi: Not for you, now review! (Hey, that rhymed!)


	2. Chapter Two: Hostage

Hola, people! The second chapter of A New Life is now underway! How will Yami's new life treat his daughter? Also, who is out trying to destroy him? Find out today in A New Life! Also, FREE COOKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

After the call from Yugi, Yami felt happier then ever, but after Melissa was bucked off the horse, he was worried about her safety. After a lot of practice and advice from Marik Ishtar, he could now fuse with any of his monsters, and control them. He even taught Melissa one crisp summer day.

"Now, Melissa," he explained. "Chose from your deck which monster you want to control. Then, I'll show you the rest." The young girl chose the monster, Harpie Lady.

"I pick this one!" she said, holding up the card. Yami looked at his daughter with praise.

"An excellent choice. As for me, I choose the Dark Magician! Come forth, Harpie Lady and Dark Magician!" The two monsters appeared from the Puzzle, looking at Yami and Melissa.

"I shall do whatever I can to make sure your daughter perfects this trick," Harpie Lady said to Yami. He nodded and the female monster flew over to Melissa, the girl looking at her wings.

"Now, Melissa, watch me, and repeat what I say," Yami said, the Dark Magician flying to his side. A wind appeared, breaking the heat with the coolness.

"Dark Magician, I invoke thee. Hear my call to you! I shall fuse thee with thy power! With this Puzzle, I fuse into your body and take control!" A bright light flashed, and Yami was gone. Melissa was afraid.

"Daddy, where did you go?" she asked, looking around. She finally saw the Dark Magician in front of her.

"I'm right her, Melissa," the monster said, but in the Pharaoh's voice. He was inside the monster, taking complete command. Melissa was about to try the move on Harpie Lady, but a dragon, Curse of Dragon, grabbed her in midair.

"Daddy, help me!" she screamed, the dragon flying further and further away.

"Hold on, Melissa!" Yami yelled, flying after the dragon, Harpie Lady disappearing into the Puzzle. _I won't let anything happen to you, my daughter_, he thought, floating in the Dark Magician's body, far from his home. He soon arrived in a palace carved from stone high on top of a tall island.

"I know of this place," Yami murmured. "This is Dartz's lair, but how could he have summoned a Curse of Dragon?" He flew down, the Dark Magician gone. "Hold on, Melissa. I'm coming to save you."

"Well, Pharaoh, I thought the father figure would be too much for you!" Dartz's voice rang out as Yami entered the palace. "Too bad your daughter had to be taken away from you."

"What have you done with her, Dartz?" Yami demanded, entering the Room of Souls, the same place he faced Dartz once before.

"She's safe, from you!" Dartz said, appearing from a flame. Melissa was in his arms, struggling to break free.

"Let me go, you meanie!" she yelled, squirming in the villain's grip.

"Let her go, Dartz!" Yami demanded, running towards his daughter.

"Make one more move, Pharaoh, and she dies!" Dartz said, a knife appearing in his hand. He held it up to Melissa's neck, in a threat. Tears in his eyes, the Pharaoh fell to the ground.

"Yes, Pharaoh," Dartz continued. "Let the darkness and rage consume your heart." He laughed as the Pharaoh muttered something. "What are you doing?" The ground shook as a dark flame appeared around the Pharaoh.

"Melissa, get back!" Yami yelled, the flame growing brighter. She jumped out of Dartz's grip, and backed against a wall. Soon, the Pharaoh was gone again, and in his place was none other then Obelisk the Tormentor.

"It's not possible!" Dartz yelled. "How could the Pharaoh have become Obelisk?"

"You have no control over me, Dartz!" Yami yelled, using his Fist of Fury attack on Dartz. Then, Yami picked the villain up, and began to tighten his grip on him.

"You will never come near my family again, you hear me?" he demanded, continuing to tighten his grip.

"I won't," Dartz whispered. "and neither will you!" He pulled out the knife and thrusted it into Yami's heart. Since he was controlling the monster, he felt the pain.

"Daddy, no!" Melissa cried, Obelisk disappearing before her eyes. Dartz lay on the ground, dead, never to be seen again. The young girl ran over to her father, blood surrounding him.

"Melissa, remember this," Yami whispered, holding his heart. "I love you. Tell Tea that I love her very much." The sound of footsteps filled the air.

"Oh, my God. Pharaoh!" Tea yelled, rushing over to her husband. "Are you alright?"

"Daddy, please don't leave me!" Melissa sobbed, holding Yami's hand. A bright light appeared from the ceiling, and Guardian Eatos appeared from the light, floating down towards the Pharaoh.

"Your soul is now free, my Pharaoh," he whispered, Yami breathing his last. The Pharaoh's soul flew into Guardian Eatos.

"I'm free," Yami said, looking down at his daughter. "Remember that I love you, and I'm always with you." Melissa nodded, tears staining her cheeks. Even though she was upset, she still smiled. Yami flew up into the light, and disappeared.

Pretty sad, eh? Next chapter, someone returns from the dead. Who will it be? Find out!

Toby: Hooray!

Review!


	3. Chapter Three: Pharaoh Atemu Returns

Sorry about the wait, but here's chapter three of A New Life! Yay! What will happen to Melissa after Yami's death? Also, who is spying on Yami's daughter? Find out now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Melissa and Tea left the island, via helicopter. Tea had noticed that Melissa wasn't home. She knew that she was being held captive by Dartz.

"I miss Daddy," Melissa whispered, tears in her eyes. "I want him to come back."

"I know you do, Melissa," Tea said, stroking her hair. "He's gone, but he's watching over you, always." Melissa smiled, as they flew home. Every night, Melissa had nightmares of her father coming back, but he was evil, not gentle and kind. She wanted him back more than ever. Every night, just before she fell asleep, she listened to the wind, as if she heard her father's lullaby.

"I want you back, Daddy," she whispered, waiting as if to hear Yami's voice. "I love you, and I miss you." The wind blew her hair, the wind chimes twinkling in harmony. She fell asleep on the porch swing, unaware of what was to happen the next day.

She awakened on a grey morning, rain clouds filling the sky. Fear flooded her body, as she ran into the house, looking for Tea. She didn't have to wait long, for when she ran into Yami and Tea's bedroom, she saw her mother lying on the floor, blood surrounding her lifeless body. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she knelt by her mother, sobbing. Suddenly, a black mist filled the room, causing Melissa to stop crying. Guardian Eatos appeared in the middle of the room, his black wings surrounded by the mist. Melissa knew who the monster was: her father, just like in her dreams. In his hand, he held the Celestial Sword, poised to strike. Melissa ran out of the room, and out of the house.

"You can run, Melissa, but you can't hide!" Yami yelled, the roof bursting open as the evil Pharaoh flew out of the home, destroying it. "When I find you, I'll kill you, just like I did to Tea!" Rain fell from the ominous clouds, filling Melissa with even more fear. Lightning flashed, thunder roaring across the city. The little girl ran into a cardboard box, fear filling her heart, her mind, and her soul. She softly began to sing, "Once Upon a December" as screams flooded the town, along with the thunder.

Melissa:

**_Dancing bears,_**

_**Painted wings,**_

_**Things I almost remember,**_

_**And a song someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December.**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm.**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm.**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully,**_

_**Across my memory.**_

More screams erupted from distant buildings. Now, she was more afraid, as sobs filled the air from deaths. Soon, the sound of wings drowned out the people of the city. Eatos appeared in front of the very box the little girl was in. She heard a ripping sound, and she looked up into her evil father's eyes.

"It's time for you to die, my daughter!" he yelled, raising his sword, preparing to strike down his only child. She didn't move, or scream, but began to sing again, hoping that her plan would work.

Melissa:

**_Someone holds me safe and warm._**

_**Horses prance through a silver storm.**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully,**_

_**Across my memory…**_

_**Far away, long ago,**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember,**_

_**Things my heart**_

_**Used to know,**_

_**Things it yearns to remember…**_

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, as the song began to come to a close. He lowered his sword, looking down at his daughter. _What have I done,_ he thought, tears forming in his eyes. _I've done so much to my daughter, and now, her mother's gone._

Melissa:

**_And a song_**

_**Someone sings,**_

_**Once upon a December.**_

The last line of the song filled Yami's heart with love. The little girl opened her eyes, and saw Eatos standing there, holding out his hand.

"Everything's fine, Melissa," Yami whispered, the little taking his hand. "I'm right here." A laugh rang out from the air.

"How cute, I suppose a father-daughter relationship _does_ conquer all."

"Dartz!" Yami said, taking Melissa into his arms. They flew to their home, which now was back to normal, thanks to a special powder Yami threw onto the rubble.

"Pharaoh, Melissa, get in here, now!" Tea yelled, also brought back by the powder. "I fear that Dartz has come back to take Melissa away from us."

"Well, I _won't _let that happen to her!" the Pharaoh yelled, raising his sword. Holding Melissa close, he walked over to the stereo.

"Pharaoh, this is no time for music," Tea said, but looking into Yami's eyes, she knew. One song told Melissa everything, how much Yami loved her. Soon, the Garth Brooks song, "If Tomorrow Never Comes" played on the stereo. Far away, Dartz proceeded towards the house, not hearing the music. The Pharaoh had it on repeat, so if Dartz went into the house, he wouldn't bear it.

"Tea, watch Melissa," Yami said. "I have a score to settle with Dartz."

"Good luck, Daddy," Melissa whispered to her father, kissing him. He smiled, and ran out of the house.

"This ends now, Dartz!" he yelled, holding up his sword.

"It seems you don't know when to give up, do you, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked, chuckling. Yami growled like a dog on a chain. "I see that your love for your daughter is strong, but I and the Great Leviathan are stronger!"

"That may be, Dartz," Yami whispered. "There is something you don't have. A child standing by your side, cheering you on as you fight to save them!" Soon, he unleashed his sword on Dartz, cutting off his arm. Wincing, Dartz couldn't stand the pain of the light in the Pharaoh's heart.

"I will beat you, Dartz! I swear it on my own life to save my daughter."

"Really?" Dartz asked. "Then, I hope your daughter doesn't mind having to die in the next five minutes." The sound of a clock ticking inside the kitchen filled the air, startling the Pharaoh.

"You wouldn't, Dartz," Yami said, looking into the villain's eyes.

"I would, and I am!" he laughed, disappearing into thin air, leaving the Pharaoh to ponder on how to save Melissa. He could feel her life draining from her body.

"Daddy, where are you?" Melissa yelled from inside the living room. Her father appeared inside the living room, looking down at his daughter. "Did you beat him?" Yami nodded, and held his daughter, "If Tomorrow Never Comes" playing for one last time as Melissa began to fade slowly.

"I love you, Daddy," she called, tears streaming down her face, disappearing with every passing second.

"I love you too, Melissa," he whispered. "No matter what, you and I will always be together." Harpie Lady appeared from the sky, the same thing happening to Melissa as Eatos did with the Pharaoh when he died.

"Let's go home, Dad," Melissa said, smiling, and together, they flew off to Heaven, where they belonged.

I'm sad to say, but this is the last chapter. Review and tell me if I should add an epilogue or not.

Toby: (cries) Poor Melissa! Poor Pharaoh!

Review! (slaps Toby)


	4. Epilouge: Angels and Demons

Hello, good people! I now give you, the epilogue to A New Life! (cheers) Now in Heaven, Yami sees Melissa almost everyday. Something is wrong with her. What is it? Find out right now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Ever since Yami and Melissa left Tea, she informed Joey and Tristan the next day. She soon committed suicide to be with them, for she cared about her daughter's safety. Yami made sure that Melissa was safe from harm's way. He sang to her every night, not the Egyptian lullaby, but the song, "Un Amore Per Sempre" which meant, "A Love Forever" in Italian. She fell asleep as the song was finished. Still, Yami couldn't notice that something was wrong with his daughter. She seemed to be alone, even though she had everything a little girl could ask for.

"Melissa, what's the matter?" he asked her one starry and cool night.

"I miss everyone down on Earth," she replied.

"You watch over them everyday, my child. Why does that make your heart fill with dread?"

"I want to be there, Daddy. I want to see them and they see me. I want to go home!" Tears flowed from her eyes, Yami holding her in his arms.

"I'll try and arrange something, but just to let you know, the people on Earth won't see or hear you." Melissa nodded and her father flew off, to try to convince the Dark Magician Girl to have him and Melissa go down to Earth. She agreed, and together, they flew down to Earth, Yami as Eatos and Melissa as Harpie Lady. As they flew down, Yami began to sing, "Vincent (Starry, Starry Night)" and Melissa closed her eyes, listening to the words. The words told her about the beauty of nature at night. Soon, they were down on Earth, morning approaching slowly. The sky became from a deep purple, to a light pink, and then to a golden hue.

"Isn't it beautiful, Daddy?" Melissa asked, Yami nodding. Soon, people darted here and there, to and fro on the streets. Melissa noticed her friends, Josh and Sarah in the schoolyard. They were older then her, perhaps by a few years. She flew down to them, trying to get their attention.

"They can't hear you, Melissa," Yami reminded her, her eyes brimming with tears. She wanted to talk to them, but she knew that she couldn't.

After a few hours, it was getting hot, even for both Yami and Melissa. All of that changed, as the sky darkened, not in storm clouds, but in darkness. Melissa held her father's arm, fear reflecting off her eyes. Soon, a cloaked figure appeared from a black mist, yellow eyes glowing from the hood.

"Show yourself!" Yami demanded, the figure saying nothing. "I say again, show yourself!" The figure said nothing, Yami holding his daughter back with his sword. The figure slowly walked toward them, its eyes glowing in the darkness, making fear pang in the Pharaoh's heart. Suddenly, the sky grew darker; Yami and Melissa couldn't see a thing. Melissa screamed, and the sky grew light again. Melissa was nowhere to be seen.

"No, Melissa!" Yami cried, his voice making the earth tremble. "I will get you back, my daughter, if I ever find you." A voice rang out from nowhere.

"You'll never escape me, Pharaoh," the voice said, laughing manically. It wasn't Dartz. "I hid your daughter somewhere that you can't go to. I hid her in the Underworld! See if you can reach her before the demons do." The voice laughed again and Yami tried to reach the Dark Magician Girl. She told him that he could go to the Underworld, and rescue Melissa. Sinking into the ground, he found himself in a place, dark and eerie. It was lined with bones and dead bodies. He was in the Underworld, all right. He heard Melissa's screaming, and ran towards the noise. He found her strapped down to a wooden table, demons surrounding her, grinning.

"Let her go, evil ones!" he yelled, slashing at them. Once they were gone, he freed his daughter, and was about to get out of the Underworld when the cloaked figure appeared from a mist. Chuckling, he looked over at the Pharaoh, a yellow eye appearing above his eyes.

"I know who you are, so reveal yourself!" Yami yelled, holding up his sword. The figure took off his hood to reveal Yami Marik.

"It looks like you know your enemies, Pharaoh," Yami Marik laughed, looking into the Pharaoh's eyes. "I was the one who gave you that clue about your daughter. I guess you could say 'Thank you' to me. I guess not, so I'll take your daughter away from you again!" Yami growled and struck Yami Marik to the ground, his sword covered in blood. Holding his heart, Yami Marik began to disappear, but summoned several demons called Nightmares. Yami attacked them all, destroying them in one hit.

"Let's go home, Melissa," Yami said, holding her hand, and together, they flew back to Heaven, Melissa smiling at her father. She knew that he would protect her, always.

Well? Did you like the epilogue? Should I write a sequel? Review and tell me!


End file.
